lolplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eqonox's weekly guide.
Welcome to my weekly guide. i write about how to use one champion a week and will tell you what combantaions work best for example using le blanc's E skill then R skill will make a aponent run at only 25% of normal speed. Champion of the week... The champion of the week is.... Amumu. Stats Amumu's Beast stats (Increase Per Level) Health - 550 (78) Mana - 267 (41) Ability Power - 0 (1) Attack - 43 (4) Movement Speed - 319 (0) Armor - 22 (4) Skills. Bandage Toss (Active) Amumu tosses a sticky bandage at a target, it stuns and damages the target while he pulls himself to them. Despair (Active) Drains the health of nearby enemies. This deals damage that is a percentage of an opponent’s health – so it does a lot more damage to a tank than a mage. Tantrum (Active) Permanently reduces physical damage Amumu would take. Additionally, upon being hit a number of times, Amumu can unleash his rage, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. Curse of the Sad Mummy (Active) Amumu entangles surrounding enemy units in bandages, causing them to be unable to move or attack and take damage each second. Cursed Touch (Passive) This unit has reduced Magic Resistance. 'Skill Order.' 1: Tantrum 2: Bandage Toss 3: Tantrum 4: Despair 5: Tantrum 6: Curse of the Sad Mummy (Ultimate) 7: Tantrum 8: Despair 9: Tantrum (Max) 10: Despair 11: Curse of the Sad Mummy (Ultimate) 12: Despair 13: Despair (Max) 14: Bandage Toss 15: Bandage Toss 16: Curse of the Sad Mummy (Ultimate Max) 17: Bandage Toss 18: Bandage Toss (Max) Reason for the skill order Tantrum is huge harass and huge money. Rank 1 Bandage toss is all you need because the distance and time of stun is the same as max rank. You essentially get more out of Despair being ranked pre-bandage toss. Curse of the Sad Mummy at all available opportunities for obvious reasons. 'Mastery Suggestion' I personally suggest 0/21/9. Defense Tree. 3-Resistance 3-Hardiness 4-Evasion 2-Defensive Mastery 1-Nimblebess 3-Harden Skin 4-Veteran's Scars 1-Tenacity Utility Tree. 3-Perseverance 1-Good Hands 4-Awareness 1-Greed 'Item Choice.' Regrowth Pendant (starter) then turn it into Philosopher's Stone (This is good for A: gold and B: survival) (Able to sell late game). Ninja Tabi (Movement speed & Dodge). Sunfire Cape x 2 (It gives you 80 damage from item and its got great health and armor). Warmog's Armor Frozen Mallet Warden's Mail (Good depending on the champions you are fighting) Atma's Impaler 'Character Management' When using amumu you will need to know how to Applying Pressure, 'abuse bandage & 'Jungle. Applying Pressure: Applying pressure is simple to do with amumu (due to Tantrum). At rank 1 you must be hit 15 times before you can use tantrum which sounds like alot but is very easy to come by. Suggestions for gaining these 13 attacks. First lead your creeps into battle and if you have Regrowth Pendant as your starter item by the time the next wave comes you should be at full health and able to lead them into battle again getting one tantrum off per wave. I suggest trying to harass but at the same time make sure you are using tantrum to help farm gold as well. An easy way to harass is by running straight at your enemy and forcing him to run then come back and tantrum the enemy ranged minions. As you rank up the amount of attacks reduces making this skill darn near spammable. Jungling: With this build once you get your dodge boots you are free to jungle (starting with the weak and eventually moving to more powerful guys). When I decide to jungle I find using Teleport as one of my summoner spells amazing cause i can then teleport to good farming lanes. How to abuse bandage: Bandage Toss can be used offensively and defensively. This is where it can become abusive. I like to always lead my team into battle I bait the enemy to come towards the jungle (this works at least 2-3 times a game due to peoples greed) having my team there to support me. An easy way to lead them into the jungle is by bandage tossing an enemy and getting hit to 3/4 - 1/2 life and then running making them think they are in control. At this point once you are out of creep range having your allies pounce. 'skins: ' ' Amumu_OriginalSkin.jpg|amumu's original skin. Amumu VancouverSkin.jpg 1492659-amumu emumu super.jpg Phero....jpg ' Notes: -Ghost and Flash seem to be the best two but this all depends on play style. -hp rune's seem to be very help ful with amumu ( becuse hes tank X_X) lolol Links: http://lolplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Updates. http://lolplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lol_Player%27s_New%27s. http://lolplayers.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_XD_Wiki